Princess
by cryogenicslime
Summary: Frerard  Gerard and Frank's lustful ways - filled with  alcohol, emotions of ecstasy, anxiety and chaotic, zealous kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard lay on the ground, arms spread out in an accidentally elegant pose - his natural dark beauty hiding beneath a disguise of bloodshot eyes and a stench of alcohol. Frank could see past his guise, Gerard wasn't just mess; he wasn't the dirt he made himself out to be after all, he'd realised that now.

Gerard, raven, tussled hair swooping over his forehead, sweat soaking every last fibre.  
>Frank sat across from him, transfixed on not Gerard's greasy mane or blood spattered fingertips that tugged away at it. He was looking into his eyes - the windows of the soul that in Gerard's case glowed a sweet cinnamon, perhaps reflecting Gerard's yearning for someone; someone to rely on, someone to help him trek along the cold, hostile paths that were ahead. Not that Gerard would ever admit to this. He was in denial of a feeling that was only human, something anybody out there would understand; but no, Gerard Way was an incredibly emotional boy with raw emotion eating away at him from the inside, rabid monsters planted in the core of their prey.<p>

"Gerard," Frank caught attention, his lips gentle as he spoke as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere; a quietness that was sickening, the boy's could feel at each breath, the very ambience tearing their jaw's further apart and clambering inside their sore, dry mouths. It clogged their windpipes : an invisible torture.

Gerard coughed.

"Yes?" he questioned, his red-coated finger halting it's dance amongst the raven threads.  
>"You should clean your hands," Frank said with unsure authority.<br>"Not my fault they conceal alcohol in booby traps," he gives a coy half-smile. A twisted look that only a character such as himself can really pull off; saying so, only really Gerard. Frank hid the smile that threatened to show and ruin his strong position.  
>"Please," was Frank's only word.<br>"Why? Does it make me look ugly, Frankie? Do you want me to be pretty? Do you want me to be your sparkly little princess?" Gerard grinned menacingly, his taunting amused him.

Frank blinked.  
>Gerard's grin fell in that instance; the look on Frank's face said far too much in far too little; a blank expression that only hid what Gerard could really see. The eyes; the windows of the soul. Frank's, a heart-melting, warm brown that reminded Gerard of only but the best chocolate in the world. They read yearning; but at a whole different level. They suggested, threatened, promised.<p>

Gerard leapt clumsily onto Frank's icy body. His hands felt hastily for Frank's reedy wrists, once his own, stained hands found them, they were pinned at his sides. Frank had a brief spark of fight that died in mere milliseconds, he gazed ahead at the boy's lustful expression. He felt lips meet his own; fragile yet rough. The pink broken skin of Gerard's felt odd against the supple satin texture of the younger boy's, yet it elevated them both - as they came apart, they only craved more. Frank was first to take action this time, he leant closer to Gerard, clasping the collar of his shirt and forcing him closer.

Frank found it exhilarating. Never would he have acted this way if it wasn't for a persuading liquid called alcohol that freed his mind of worries and transported him into ecstasy. All these opportunities, kissing Gerard, grabbing him and proving his passion, had been available but never truly possible. Shy and innocent; Frank felt alcohol was his escape; it was confidence confined in a bottle. Twist the cap, swig it back and everything coaxed success.

Frank felt Gerard's tongue grace his bottom lip, questioning entry, Frank accepted; his own thrust into Gerard's as he tried to taste even more of him. It was cigarettes and alcohol and coffee, the tranquillity; the adrenaline that either of those brought wasn't even close.

Butterflies. Gerard winced, the butterflies had grown stronger, they were practically wasps, piercing his stomach with an even more adamantine blow each time. Frank was experiencing the same, a wild frenzy swarming, back and forth in anticipation.

They parted, looking at each other.

"Very princess like," Frank breathed heavily. 


	2. Chapter 2

_You may want to go to the description first for the link to the first part if you haven't read that already._

An irritatingly sexy smile graced Gerard's was transfixed on the harsh yet ironically caressing flesh - dumbfounded that seconds ago he had felt their warm pressure against his own.

"My tiara does tend to dazzle," Gerard purred, fluttering his eyes in a comically saucy fashion.

Frank nodded agreeingly, he had definitely been dazzled. Drunken or not; Frank had felt the glitter coddle his skin in a mind-bending way that left his head reeling.

Gerard's last spoken words stained his moistened tongue. He silently gasped for more of Frank's kiss, for the boy's unsound yet utterly sumptuous taste.

"That it does," Frank finally said. His tone hinting a pleasant gave an affable sigh, his eyes leaving Gerard's pasty roseate lips and latching onto the boy's eyes that in return reflected his satisfied gaze.

"You know," Gerard started, "it's not often that I'm just as dazzled," his fingers twiddled his hair yet again, the garnet spatters creating the image of little red riding hood skipping dazedly through a dark, tangled forest.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows in bemusement, contemplating on whether Gerard was being mocking or actually complementing him. He leapt onto the conclusion of the first but still having a tinge of pride at it being the latter.

Gerard noticed this and with such grace, knelt over - propping himself up on his knees and palms, the cold floor biting with rapid snares, and leant forward. The refreshing touch of Gerard's lips holding against his own reassured Frank and kept his anxiety at ease - the latter option now mounting above the negative.

When they parted, the craving in form of a whisper that intimidated them both to continue their intimacy had became a wild frenzy of screams. They cried demands of lust.

Frank collapsed under the pressure - a twisted will propelling him forward as his mouth lunged for Gerard's, his arms - lanky and clumsy - didn't know were to settle as Gerard, alarmed at Frank's courage and ultimately joyous that he had done so, crashed backwards. His back cracked against the icy nadir. He didn't dare refrain from kissing Frank as he grimaced with pain, he only deepened it. With a fierceness, escalated by his distress, his lips spread apart, Frank's following both obediently and over-content, as the boy's tongues pounced into the damp, tepid mouths of the others. They brushed against each other with such eagerness and heated affection as though they were two intense lovers performing a zealous tango.

Frank clenched his fists at his sides, erupting with ecstasy. Gerard was likewise, his legs scrambling chaotically as he inhaled Frank's bittersweet murmured gratifying groans, sending tingling vibrations roaring against the kindled rims of their now dexterous lips.

One heavily coarse-breathed statement was heard, as they fell against each other faster and harder with a blend of fatigue and desire, from Frank.

**"You don't dazzle you electrify."**


End file.
